Kiss Me
by acciodoublestuffed15
Summary: Mia Anderson has been best friends with Stiles and Scott for forever. After seven years of waiting, Mia finally gets a date with Stiles, but it all goes terribly wrong. Takes place during Fury StilesxOC
1. Intro: The Date

"Stiles, would you like to call me to explain why you are an half an hour late to our date at Addisons?! I'm sitting all dressed in a pretty dress and everyone is staring sympathetically at me and its driving me nuts," Mia said, sighing sharply into her cell phone. "Stiles, please call me."

Mia hung up the phone, before glancing around the restaurant once more. Mia Anderson was a sophomore at Beacon Hills High School and was best friends with lacrosse players Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. She had been waiting seven years to go on a date with Stiles, she never thought it would happen.

But there he was, standing at her locker Monday morning, asking her if she wanted to go to dinner Saturday night on a date. Mia wasn't one who normally was obsessed with her appearance had gone to Allison and Lydia for fashion help.

"I can't believe you are going on a date with Stiles!" Allison said with a grin as she rummaged through all the clothes that Lydia had bought Mia.

"You're telling me," she said as Lydia fussed with her hair.

"That one," Lydia said to Allison as she held a dress in her hand. It was light pink and lace with long sleeves. Lydia finished Mia's hair with a smirk, admiring her work. She had twisted Mia's brown hair into a fancy side knot bun. They paired her dress with black heels and sent her off.

While Mia was tapping her fingers anxiously against the table, Stiles was across town, dressed in a white button up and jeans. He was face down on the floor in the police station, paralyzed from the Kanima scratch.

"Can you move?" he asked Derek, who was lying next to him on his back.

"No, you?" Stiles mumbled a no, before letting out a sigh. "Could you stop sighing ever second? It's driving me nuts not being able to move, let along listen to you sigh," Derek snapped, wanting to move away from the brown eyed boy.

"Sorry, I'm just supposed to be on a date with Mia right now, she's going to be really upset with me," Stiles said, sighing again. "Can you see the clock?"

"Yeah, it's 8 o'clock, why?" Stiles sighed again.

"I'm two hours late."


	2. Chapter One: The Apology

Mia walked down the street, heels in hand as she made her way home from the restaurant. After waiting two hours for Stiles to show up, she left, feeling embarrassed and upset that she was stood up, especially by her best friend. She pulled out her phone again as she decided to call him one last time.

It rang for a few minutes before going to his voicemail again. "Hey it's Stiles, I'm obviously not here right now so leave a message," the machine said before she heard the beep.

"Stiles, it's me," she said, before sighing again. "Look, I would understand five minutes, ten minutes, and even a half an hour! But, two hours? I don't know if you just got cold feet and balled or you and Scott got caught up in something, I just…I was really looking forward to this date," she said before hanging up the phone as a few tears fell from her green eyes.

She made it all the way back to her neighborhood but instead of going home, she walked across the lawn to Allison's house. She knocked on the door as more tears began to fall down her face. After waiting a few minutes, she decided they weren't home and just went back to her house.

"Mom, I'm home," she yelled, walking into the living room. She heard nothing and sighed. Her mom must have picked up a shift at the hospital where she worked with Mrs. McCall.

She slowly walked into the kitchen, tired and worn out from waiting and walking home. Opening the fridge, she pulled out the milk before grabbing a glass and pouring some milk. She grabbed a package of Oreos before heading up to her bedroom.

"Go on the date, they said," she mumbled to herself, as she unzipped her dress and stepping out of it. "It will be fine, they said," she said, sighing to herself. "I can't believe that he did this," she said as she ate another Oreo. She slid on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top before turning off the light and going to sleep.

Stiles stepped into his room, throwing himself onto his bed. After he'd gained feeling back into his body, he quickly had made his way to the restaurant but Mia was nowhere to be seen.

He pressed *68 on his phone to call his voicemail. "**Stiles, it's me, look, I would understand five minutes, ten minutes, and even a half an hour! But, two hours? I don't know if you just got cold feet and balled or you and Scott got caught up in something, I just…I was really looking forward to this date**," her quiet voice said, clearly upset about being stood up.

Stiles sighed, before attempting to call her back but it went straight into voicemail. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Scott's number, pressing and waiting for him to pick up.

"Stiles, what's up?" Scott said tiredly.

"Her phone's off and I have at least five voicemails from her," Stiles replied, rubbing the back of his neck and wiping his eyes. "She's upset, I know it, and I feel horrible."

"Go talk to her in the morning dude," Scott said, comforting his friend. "You know how she is, she just needs to sleep it off and she'll be fine."

"I don't think that's the case this time," Stiles said nervously. "This was a _date _Scott."

"Yeah…I don't know how to help you with that man, she's been waiting for this date for seven years," Scott said making Stiles groan.

"She's absolutely going to hate me now," he said, smacking his face into his pillow.

"Go see her tomorrow, see what happens," Scott said before hanging up.

The next morning, Mia woke up to the smell of pancakes. She made her way downstairs and found a large plate of pancakes stacked on a plate with a little note attached to it.

_Sweetheart,_

_Had to go into work,_

_Won't be home until late._

_Order some food!_

_Love you, Mom_

"Great, going to have a me day," Mia mumbled to herself as she sat down as she grabbed the maple syrup to drench her pancakes. She ate them slowly, watching TV. When she had finished, she walked upstairs, changed into leggings and a comfortable long sleeve tee shirt, and grabbed a stack of movies to watch.

She made her way through _Inception, The Notebook _and_ Avatar_. When the credits rolled, she stood up to stretch and turned to look at the clock, 6:00. She walked into the kitchen to grab a Chinese take-out menu and ordered a slew of food. Once she hung up, Mia walked back towards her pile on the coffee table to choose a new movie when the doorbell rang. Holding two movies, she walked towards the door, opening it as she hoped it was the Chinese food. Mia's breath caught in her throat, as a pair of light brown eyes glance up into her green ones.

"Hi," he breathed out and it was then that she realized that they were both holding their breath.

"Hi," she replied, glancing down at her purple painted toenails.

"I…I brought you these," he said, holding out a bouquet of different colored roses. "I screwed up last night and I'm sorry that I didn't show up last night. Scott needed help with something and we went to the station and Matt was there and—," he ranted until she put a hand over his mouth.

"Stiles, I get it that Scott needed you, but I had been waiting for years for last night to happen. Lydia bought me a dress and I got all dressed up and you didn't show up," she said, frowning at the flowers. She took them and walked into the kitchen to place them in a vase of water.

Stiles' voice was heard in the living room as he talked to someone. Mia walked back to the door to see Stiles holding a large bag of Chinese food takeout. He held it up before smiling nervously.

"I paid for the Chinese food," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you wanted to make tonight a date? We could eat chinese food and watch movies and cuddle," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mia stared at him for a moment before giggling. "_Love, Actually_ or _A Walk To Remember_?"


End file.
